This invention relates to semi-insulator circuits and in particular to Gallium Arsenide circuits connected to form a register file.
Microprocessors typically have an Arithmetic Logic Unit (ALU) that is connected to a register file in which the operands that are to operated upon by the ALU are stored. When a particular register in the register file is addressed and enabled, then the contents of that register file are applied to the ALU for adding to the contents of a second register in the register file that is also addressed and enabled.
The register files, to minimize the effects of line transients, have been configured with "D" type flip-flops. However, because of the number of gates required to configure a "D" type flip-flop and the additional cost in speed, even with GaAs heterojunction integrated injection logic (HI.sup.2 L), R-S latches are preferred for configuring the register if protection against line transients can be provided.